


Rough Night

by desire_is_a_ruse



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: Angst, M/M, Make Up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_is_a_ruse/pseuds/desire_is_a_ruse
Summary: 13 minute fic ._.AU where Elio and Oliver live together in the States. Elio is currently a student and Oliver is a busy professor.





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver's POV

I couldn't even sit straight, Elio was waiting back home for me; for our much needed date night but the professors' meeting wasn't ending. We had been allocating the workload amongst the staff members and it had been sputtered with gossips and university politics. My feet kept tapping and I was getting more anxious every passing minute that I was late. Work had kept me away for weeks and I couldn't fathom how angry or upset he would be. 

As soon as the head of the department gave me the go-ahead, I practically dashed home. Our home. 

"I'm so sorry, let me just change, we'll immediately leave. I hope we didn't miss the reservation," I rambled multiple apologies till I noticed how disinterested Elio looked. He slumped on the sofa, incessantly flipping through all channels. 

"What is it? I'm really sorry, honey. Let's not ruin this night?" I pleaded. My words seemed to have immediately hit a nerve and had ticked him off. 

"Oh, I'm the one ruining the night," he got up and turned off the television. Crossing his arms, he leaned back with a façade of cool ignorance, he remarked, "You come home late for weeks, that handsy colleague Sara keeps leaving you texts, you miss out on the one day we had especially put aside for ourselves, and I'm the one ruining it? Huh." He walked away to the drawer next to the sofa to take out cigarettes. 

"Can you not fucking do that? Just talk to me. Don't be a child, Elio. Grow up." I regretted it as soon as I had said it but I wasn't backing down now. 

"How dare you call me a child? I'm the one who cleans up after all your shit. You can't even be bothered to put your papers back in place." He almost screamed, blowing a puff of smoke in my face from the cigarette he had just lit. 

"I have a job, Elio. I'm not perfect, I can't do everything all at once, I'm not the muvi star you think I am. Maybe it's time you see me as a real person for a change." 

"I see you as a real person, don't you worry. Very real," he took a step close to me, crushing his cigarette. He took another step closer, immediately entering my personal space. He poked my chest, the sharp pokes later becoming not-so-friendly punches. I wrestled him back, holding his waist and tackling him to the ground. 

Sitting over his crotch, I held his hands above his head, "What were you saying?" I said with a smirk. 

"You think I won't fight you because you're on top of me? Well, you're wrong, muvi star. You've been treating me so-" 

I couldn't hear him be angry at me anymore. Holding his wrists together with one hand, I wrapped my other hand around his neck. A chill rushed up my spine as a moan escaped his throat. I pressed my lips into his with desperate desire, kissing him as though my life depended on it, which it did. 

My lips didn't leave his as I grinded into him, his wrists wriggled out of my hold as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I traced his lips with my index finger and he eagerly licked them clean. Taking the same hand, I tugged at the elastic of his pyjamas and grabbed his erection. 

He was warm and leaking with pre-cum, unable to resist, I lowered myself. Planting kisses through his chest, sucking on his neck, leaving wet kisses on his v-line, I didn't let him snap out of the rough lustful haze. Taking his slick length into mine, I swirled my tongue on his salty tip as he groaned incoherent curses. Leaning over to wrap my fingers around his throat again, I relished him in my mouth until I sucked the anger right out of him. 

As he came into my mouth, we were both rid of our momentary differences when he finally moaned, "Elio."


End file.
